My Pinky Uke!
by lovedreamsfate
Summary: Natsu a new student at the school got attention from Gray Fullbuster the hotty,But what happens when almost all of the boys wants him? Mainly GrayXNatsu
1. The New Uke!

It's almost summer, the weather is hot, skies clearing up and the best season among the four but for a certain raven haired guy, it is _awful._ Since the weather is hot, his bad habit on stripping is certain and he hates it. All the girls liked the summer because of his bad habit. Now he had to deal with fangirls and the most annoying part _new student_.

He grunt when he heard the teacher said a new student just transferred to their class. He was lucky that the teacher told them it's a boy and all the boys' sighs as the girls chattered. Gray looked at the door that was still closed and suddenly, his eyes went wide when the door slide open revealing a guy, not just ordinary guy, but a c_utie._ Gray gaps as he quickly turned away, like he didn't care.(though his mind filled with the cutie image)

The guy shyly went near the teacher and tried to introduce himself, "M-My name is..Natsu Dragneel", the girls went 'aww', and the boys' eyes turned into love shape. The teacher also was looking at Natsu with 'aww' face, (the teacher is a woman). She then turned to see her students and cough to get attention. "So Dragneel-san, you may sit next to Heartfilia Lucy-san", she hide her blushing as Natsu looked at her with puzzled face. "Who's Heartfilia-san?", Natsu asked with his puppy eyes. The teacher's face went tomato red as she points her finger towards the girl with blonde hair. "Thank you sensei", he smiles then went to take a sit next to Lucy.

"Hi Dragneel, can I call you Natsu by the way? Oh and you can call me Lucy because it's kind a bit awkward calling you by your last name", she smiles as Natsu nod 'alright' and smiles. After the teacher finished teaching them, she then went back to her seat and told the students to rest a bit.

Lucy then takes this chance and tap Natsu's shoulder as the pink haired boy turned. "Hey you must change your appearance you know, I think your appearance is a bit of.. urm.. kind of too much cute", Lucy said as Natsu just shook his head. "I can't because this was my face when I was born", Lucy eyes went wide, as she thought,_Wow he got quite a face for a guy, his mother might be a model or something_.

"Your mother worked as a model?", Lucy asked again as Natsu covered his face under his bangs, "She died, when I was 3 years old, and she wasn't a model, she was just a housewife". Lucy felt her spine went cold all of a sudden, _I shouldn't ask_. "Anyway forget about that, hahaha, so how's your first day walking around the school?", Lucy quickly changed the topic. "Well, it seems that it's kind of normal with my old school except I think they went more perverted than my last school", he sighs. "H-how perverted?", Lucy sweat dropped.

_Flashback_

"_Wow this school is quite big", Natsu walked around the corridor and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Urm…where should this be-?" he was cut off when a group of men came close to him and grabbed his hand. "Chot-chotto Matte Kudasai!", he shuttered when one of the men tried to grab his ass. "You're kind a cutie, mind going on a date with me?", he snickered as he forcefully pushed Natsu against the wall. "Y-yamete kudasai!", he tried to struggle under him but the guy is just too strong to match with his strength. _

"_Chitose-san, please don't make a fuss here or I'll report you to the teachers". The man stopped as he glared at the spectacle guy. "Ceh", he spits in front of the spectacle guy and laughed maniacally and looked at Natsu with his face written, 'I'll-get-you-next-time' which bring shiver to Natsu. _

_End of flashback_

"Quite a nightmare you got there", Lucy sweat dropped as she quickly shook her head and focused on Natsu's face. She then studied him from his hair till his leg, which she founds quite amusing. "What did you eat exactly?", Lucy asked as she folds her two arms. "Normal japanese food I guess..", Natsu thought as he imagines his bento filled with octopus sausage, rice and omelette that was made by her beloved older sister. Lucy went 'Ewww', when the pink haired guy's mouth watered. "G-gomen dasai!", he quickly wiped his mouth with his scarf. Then Lucy noticed something wasn't right with his wearing and suddenly a bulb lights up on her head.

"Now that I noticed that why do you have that scarf covering your neck? It isn't winter you know", Natsu then smiles as he touched his scarf, " It's my last precious gift from my father before he disappeared" his tears formed which brings a quite shock. Not just she asked about his mother but now she makes him remembered the scarf. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY?!_

She quickly puts her both hands over his shoulder, "Everything will be fine, just stick with me okay?", Lucy grinned which bring quite a relief to herself when Natsu wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry but I'm kind a bit of softy..I'm sorry".

"No that's okay".

The bell ranged meaning it's time for lunch. "Want to eat with me?", Lucy offer her hand which Natsu accept it gradually. "Of course", he got up from his seat and went to the cafeteria with her.

Gray who was just looking from behind went annoyed as he head to the cafeteria too but was stopped by someone. "Hey Gray, you know that boy?", he turned back and saw his stupid friend, Lyon was smirking like an idiot. "Nope and I'm not interested", Lyon just laugh, "Just go to him Gray, I know you want him".

"Sh-shut up Lyon, and I know you just want your rival to be lessened right? Don't worry; I have zero interest in your so called gloomy girl". Gray smiled as he passed Lyon towards the cafeteria. Lyon's veins popped out from his forehead, _Damn you Gray!_

End Chapter 1

It's okay? Or KO? I have edited it a bit since I want you guys to understand it, If it's KO please tell me right away and probably I'll delete this series. So just want to hear your opinion.. If it's okay, I'll continue editing it until the final chapter ^_^ But no, I'll won't add a new chapter, I just changed this story because I also, happens to be lost in my own story =_=" Please review it nee?


	2. The Kiss!

So it was short right my previous chapter? That was just introduction for Natsu hehe :DD This chapter is even longer :DD

Lucy thought it was the happiest day of her life meeting Natsu Dragneel as it might be the best chance to take down the boy's(Gray) ego reputation after seeing he blushes looking at Natsu.

As they make their way to the cafeteria,she told Natsu to wait at the table while she take food for them. Natsu just nod as he stares the table trying to hide his blushes over seeing the guys staring at him with bad intention.

"Hey there pretty girl would you like us to accompany you?" one of the boys said as he hold Natsu`s wrist without Natsu realizing."Let me go! I`m not a girl!" Natsu tried to go away but there were plenty of boys,he can`t fight them alone not with his current circumstances and of course he never fights anyone (that's rare for Natsu.. Sorry i had to make him as an OOC)

"Oh don`t worry, I don`t care what gender you are but you`re still cute" one of the boys said again."NO!" Natsu said scream as he pushed the guy away but fail as the other guys captured his arm so he won't get away. He struggled as he could but it was no use because he was only one and there were about five people who hold him. As the leader started to make a move, the leader suddenly kicked forward which made them shock.

Natsu was also amazed and look at his savior. It was him, Gray Fullbuster, his classmate and to him he is quite good looking. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTARD?!", the guy who still held Natsu's left arm. The pressure holding Natsu's arms lessen because the guys starting to tremble when they saw their leader was down by Gray's kick. Mostly, it was hard to knock the leader off but Gray had able to make him unconscious just by one kick.

"Hmph", was all Gray said and look sideways. "DON'T YOU DARE UNDERSTIMATE US!", the guy who hold the left arm screamed and run towards to Gray to lay a punch on his face but he avoid it and Gray took the oppurtinity and quickly hit the guy's back. "Le-Len..", a fear sound came out from the other guy who held Natsu's right arm. "I-I AM SORRY!", he screamed and run from the cafeteria as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?"Gray asked nicely offering his hand which Natsu hesitated to take. "It's okay i'm not the same as the other guys, you're the new student right?", he smiles which made Natsu feel something in his heart blooming. "Y-yes, th-thank you", he smiles and gradually accept his offer. As they held hands, realizing they had took WAY TOO LONG time holding hands made them snap back to reality and quickly break it.

"Ah! Natsu are you okay I heard that someone beat the group until die…I think I`ve meet the person who beat them am I?" Lucy said.

"I`m going,make sure you keep away from those creepy guys okay?" Gray said as he walks away letting Natsu dumbfounded for his action.

"You know Natsu that boy is the head of a group of gangster known in this school or even city! You know ,his father once was a gangster but died because he was shot by a policemen so he takes revenge on them by resuming his father`s gang 'The Ice Excalibur" and his mother had desperately asking him to forget his father and start a new life but he didn't listen and up until now he still a gangster" Lucy said.

"Oh is that so?" Natsu kind felt sad because he felt Gray was lonely and for his age,he must be really lonely without his father."One nice advice from your friend that might save your ass is that STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Lucy said but Natsu denied."He isn`t that bad,maybe he`s bad to people eyes but he is not bad inside of him,he still have a heart" Natsu said making Lucy dumbfounded.

"Natsu you don`t know what are you talking about I mean that boy is crazy ,you should not be close to him !" Lucy said trying to get his attention but Natsu's attention had drifted away and right now he is currently thinking about the raven haired boy.

"Okay Lucy but please understand Gray! Maybe i`m new but I know his heart and besides you can't judge people by reputation, everyone have their own reason for their action you know. Well right now I have no mood to eat so you could just eat up my food if you want, janne!", Natsu smiles and wave goodbye as he made his way towards the raven.

"I shouldn`t tell him the truth" Lucy bang her head on the table.

At the school`s park

Gray was sleeping under the was sleeping comfortably even the weather is kindly being nice to him, maybe because he had helped the pink haired boy? Truly he had never intention to help anyone not even his friend but this time somehow made him kind of interested towards the pink boy..

"Hello!, this made Gray eyes went big and looked at the pink haired boy staring at him. "What do you want", Gray said as he sat down for a better position to talk. "Thank you for saving me I mean seriously! Can you teach me that cool trick?", he grinned. "Gray sighs as he scratches his hair although it wasn't itching, "Well it takes a lot of training you know, newbie like you can't get that easily plus your body isn't qualified to fight anyone", Gray point at Natsu's body which made Natsu blushes tomato red as he hug his body.

"Sh-shut up!", he pouted which made Gray blushes a bit. He looked sideways to avoid his puppy eyes and said "There's a lot of training to do if you want, anyway do some gym training and then i'll teach you to to the kicking and stuffs". Natsu grin,"Okay!".

The bell rang and Gray and Natsu went back to their class and resume their lesson.

At the class

All of the students are sitting on their own teacher came and start their lesson. They were focusing and take notes but some of them didn't focus and just scribble something on the notes and as for Gray, he was dozing off but this didn't made the teacher mad instead the teachers were petrified that they might awaken the beast. No one had dare to wake him up as they knew what bad luck happens after they woken him up. Mostly people who can do this is his mother and his bestfriend (he will show up next chapter).After the lesson finished,the bell rang again meaning it was time to go home.

All the students rush off to leave the class corridor leaving the two guys inside the class. Natsu getting nervous when he knew he was alone with Gray so he quickly pack his things and as he make his way towards outside, when suddenly a strong hand held his wrist made Natsu stopped in his track. "Gr-gray?", he looked back and smack!

He was out of words. Gray's tongue was playing with his tongue. OMG he is doing french kiss! Out and in his tongue leaving saliva trickling down from their mouth. "Ngh...", Natsu moans as Gray does his work. Gray pulled Natsu into a hug and kept kissing him until they lost breath. "Huff...",both of them pant to get air.

As they managed to catch breath, Gray smirks and said, "That's what you get when you disturb my peaceful sleep under the tree", he left behind Natsu who was still dumbfounded for his action. Maybe that's what happens when you disturb his sleep! From that on he had set his mind that he will never waken the beast.

How is it? Is it long? I`m sorry if i make a lot of grammar mistakes but no one is perfect right?

Japanese Glossary;

Janne:See you again!

Edited 16/7/2014.. GOSH TOOK ME SO LONG TO EDIT IT! I'M SO LAZY..Sorry XD... Grammar mistakes? Please PM me if you're willing to be my beta-reader *smiles*.


	3. Long Lost Obsessive Crush

Natsu stood there dumbfounded by the raven action. What the raven done is unbelievably crazy and somehow he just kind of wanting it again. This is so crazy for Natsu Dragneel,although he might had been kiss alot of times but all that during his childhood. But for now he is a teenage so he'd never kisses anyone for real. If there is one who take advantage of him, he would just punch the guy straight to the face. But for this guy seems so different, it seems his body wanting it more than a kiss, maybe a _sex_ would be the perfect fit. He shrugged it off and memorize what he said back then.

_.Flashback_

_"That's what you get when you disturb my peaceful sleep under the tree", he left behind Natsu who was still dumbfounded for his action._

_End of flashback_

"Stupid! I shouldn`t have let him kiss me!" Natsu looked at his watch "MIRAJANE!" He screamed and run for his lives imagining about what his sister looks by now. Natsu walked out from the school gate to return home without realizing someone had looked at him from afar.

It was night,and Natsu was the only one still walking from school,he know if he don't return by the fixed time, the white haired demon although she look sweet from the inside but if someone messes with her ideas, fear would be the feelings of every pupil who seen her mad and this always happen to Natsu. They have a pet cat named cat named Happy, a name given due to the cat was found near a store called 'Happy Store'. Mirajane didn't particularly like cats but she neither hate it but because of the colour looks somewhat indifferent and very unique, she took it and bring it home for Natsu. As he walked home, his spines started to chill up when he realize there is someone following him. He carefully looked back and somehow he managed to get a glimpse of a man quickly hiding himself behind the pillars.

He walks faster and when he heard footsteps getting louder in the moments, he decides to run. Luckily he was an athlete so he manage to lose himself from the guy sights. He then catch up his breath and started walking towards his house. He was frustrated, he didn't know why would he was born with unique looks. As though he was curse with beautiful looks, he was often chased and up until now, the numbers were increasing every year. He cursed the fact that he was often mistook as a girl since his hair was natural pink. (I know there's no one have natural pink hair but WTH I just don't know what to write, this is a fiction story so don't believe when I said natural pink because IT NEVER EXISTS IN REAL WORLD). His body have muscle but looks like a girl. His delirious body made every guy frantic and same goes for the girls.

As he was thinking to himself, he realized he was already in front of his house. He knock and the door opens revealing a sweet lady with long white hair. "Goodnight Natsu, where have you been?", her smile beginning to crook a bit and Natsu gulped down his saliva. "I err...I was in a friend's house!" he smiles but it didn't work. Natsu wasn't a good liar and he often get caught.

"Dinner is ready, go take a bath, I don't want to listen to your ridiculous story any more" she ordered him as he quickly took off his shoes and went straight to bath.

As he finished, he went down and found dinners was served. On the table was served curry rice and water only. It smell so delicious that he rushes quickly and take his seat. She take her seat when she saw he sitting waiting for her. "Itadakimasu!" they said altogether. Natsu eat so quick but Mirajane as a lady, she didn't rush as she slowly eat the curry rice.

"Why do you lie to me",Natsu stopped as he look down at the curry rice that is half to finish. "I...I was talking to a friend". "What others did he done to you?". He gulped again when he remember the events that Gray had done to him.. "Someone tr-tried to harasses me". "Someone or a group?". Sometimes Natsu think she used to be a police detective somehow, she seems to ask all of the question and the question often deeper than what usual people would've say. "A- a group" he shuttered.

She sighs, "You should move to all girls high school", she looked at me with a concern look. "I can't pretend as a girl! I mean look my id says I'm a male, I won't even pass the school!"."Don't worry I have friend that could hide your identity and she's the owner of the school". Now its kind of obvious to him that she is used to a be a secret agent.

"Someone would know me sooner or later!", he screamed as she look at me with a surprise look. "N-natsu?", he looked at her and beginning to regret his action. "I'm sorry but please don't bother with my life. I fine as I am, goshizosama" he stand up and leave the food half uneaten because the hunger had replace to horrible feelings in his head.

Next morning

Natsu wake up earlier and straight to bath to take a shower. After finish, he thought about the horrible feeling he had last night. He wasn't having a good night like he usual he have so he had somewhat like a black bruise under his eyes due to lack of sleep. He take his bag and rush down. He took a pan,put some oil and crack the egg shell to let out the inside of it. He fried it and after it is fried, he put it on a new plate. He took a slice of bread and eat it with a milk that he took from the fridge. After done eating, he then notice a sticky note stick to a wall just before the door. "Sorry for last night, I would be returning late tonight so dinner would be by yourself only, don't bother to make dinner for me because I'm eating outside with some friends", he sighs. He left the house and put on his shoes as he head to the school.

He look at his surroundings and found everything was normal, no weird guy sneaking up on him (although it happens very often) many high school, middle school was making their way to the school. There is no guys looking at him in weird light. Morning was his favourite time because people weren't even bother even if an actor walk the street because all were very sleepy during the morning.

At the school

At the class, Natsu didn't bother to talk to anyone, nor to Lucy or anyone. Gray was absent that day which was quite lucky for him. He sighed in relief when the teacher came in because the sounds of the boys trying to woo him is just annoying.

As the sat down, the teachers smiles. "As we all know that we just had a new student yesterday but today there is another new guy enter this class", the boys had face that looks like their eyes had popped out as the girls eyes turn into love shape.

" Please enter". All of them looked at the door as Natsu too also looked at the mysterious student.

The girls screamed as the boys sighed down in defeat when they saw a hunk, with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hiya ladies, my name is Sting Eucliffe", he smiles showing his white teeth.

Natsu was paralysed too but somehow he didn't get it why would he somehow feel the guy would bring disastrous to him.

Sting look at him and smirk which terrified Natsu. This is not going to be good for him.

To Be Continued

Lovedreamsfate: Hurm editing, would be kind of change the story plot. I used to put Jellal as the second seme but he looks too innocent, somehow I think he would be raped by Natsu so i decided to change it to Sting, better in these roles as he possess seme personality. So since Sting is not a giver up, the story plot would be quite longer than the previous one because suddenly I have a lot of ideas to come up with.


	4. Revenge

Natsu was paralysed too but somehow he didn't get it why would he somehow feel the guy would bring disastrous to him.

Sting look at him and smirk which terrified Natsu. This is not going to be good for him.

The girls were wooing Sting but he just smiles towards them. The teacher had a tough time to calm the girls down but as Sting signalled the girls to silent, all of them stop wooing him. The teacher sigh in relief, "Sting you may sit next to Anko-san as that's the only empty seat in this class", he pointed at the girl who is wearing speck tackle and black hairs tied in a ponytail. The speck tackle girls blushes a bit when Sting went near her. Natsu started to have goosebumps when he realized that Sting had been eyeing him the whole time. Lucky for him Sting was behind him two row from his seat. He tried to shrug it off as he continues listening to the teacher to forget the blond hunk guy.

As class ended, Natsu quickly went to toilet to wash his face. But unknown to him, Sting was also following from behind. He quickly washed his face and tried to refresh himself when he's inside the toilet. As he watched the mirror he was quite shock when he found Sting smile to him. He look back, "U-urm.. H-hi my name is Natsu Dragneel", he tried to smile but it seems not working. "Why are you shuttering?" he smirks. Natsu was feeling like he was about to faint soon. "I-i err I'm quite shy towards new people, i'm still new though, I enter yesterday". Sting walk closer towards Natsu which made his face tomato red. "Aren't you too girly for a guy?", Natsu shut his eyes and just sighs. "Yeah I was born with this kind of figure". Sting started to grin, "I'm sorry but you know we share the same pain you see, I often get mistaken as a girl too when i was young", Natsu look up and smiles. _This guy isn't bad!_ Natsu smiles as he starting to trust this guy. "Can you meet me at the forest? I don't want anyone to know about you and me since guys would just sneak up on me and try to do things that I don't want like harassing me, or the girls too". Natsu nodded in agreement, "I will". With that Sting left him smiling. _Don't judge a book by his cover_ Natsu keep that in his mind.

After school lesson ended

Natsu stand up and look at Sting, Sting too look at him and smiles, "Let's go", Sting walk closer to Natsu as both of them make their way towards the forest. Unknown to Natsu, something bad would happen to him in that forest but he was already deceived by the blonde guy grin.

Just as they reached, they sat down on the bench and Sting begin his conversation. "So how's in this school?", he asked. "I was just in yesterday so not many I have known of this class except for Gray, he seems to be somewhat indifferent than the others that I met". Sting giggled,"He's my childhood friend actually and I move in because of him, I knew him very well and is often admired by the girls but he just chased them away. He was no fun for a guy but like he said, he don't need to bother with anyone life meaning he don't want to be in any kind of relationship. He is quite mean is he?". "Oh, he is your childhood friend, that makes sense why he is so different from the other guys". Natsu starting to remember Gray and the image of their kiss come back to his mind making he blush tomato red. "Why are you blushing?", Sting then starting to think other things about the pink haired guy. "N-no its just I imagined something". Sting then tried to ask him more, "What is it tell me", Natsu looked at Sting. "Promise you won't tell anyone". Sting nodded.

"He kissed me yesterday". Wrong answer, he should've lied towards him. With this he had already pulled the trigger to the boy's anger. Sting smirked, "So your cute looks weren't just for nothing is it? Letting a guy who you barely knew anything kissed you indicating your a slut are you?". Natsu eyes popped wide open, "S-sting?". Sting roughly pulled Natsu's hair. "Ouch! Sting-san!".

"Don't call me by my first name slut!". He pushed Natsu down roughly and pinned both of Natsu's arms in one hand and smirks."Are your a virgin?". Natsu tears starting to fall out and shutter no. "Then I'll be the first", he dove his neck towards Natsu's neck. He roughly bite him and putting heavy kisses that leaves like a bruise. Natsu screamed but no one heard them. He kisses Natsu roughly and bite his upper lip leaving blood trailing down from his upper lip. "St-sting stop it!". Sting then started to unbuttoning Natsu's shirt. "I wonder what would Gray do if he sees this". He smiled and bite Natsu's left nipple. "Ah.. Ah sto-stop it!". He then licked his nipple and smile to himself. "You're such a cry baby, you won't fit for his ideal type of sex patner".

"Nngh...".Natsu was tearing apart, he didn't like this, he don't want this. Sting then open Natsu's pants. "N-no!" he tried to struggle but no avail as he was pinned harder to the ground. His leg couldn't move because it was weighted down by Sting. Sting then pull his boxers revealing Natsu's precious thing behind the boxers. "This look like it need to be sucked isn't it?". Sting focused looking on Natsu's cock and he smile devilishly. "N-no St-sting please stop it!", but Sting liken the situation more, he then dove in towards Natsu's thing began to suck it. "Ah-ah, sting! St-stop!". Sting other hand playing with Natsu's nipple as he busy sucking Natsu's cock. "St-sting wh-why are you doi-doing this?. Wha did I do wro-rong?", he tried to talk but couldn't manage to say in a normal situation due to the hand that was playing with his nipple and his cock is being sucked.

His anger strike again, he then bite his cock but not too strong as Natsu screamed in pain. He look up and spit on Natsu's face. "Gray kissed you meaning you had tried to tempt him right?", Sting hand then pinch Natsu's nipple. "Ouch!". Natsu's tears starting to flow more than ever. "He won't kiss anyone unless me!", He then took Natsu's hand and bite it hard. Natsu scream when blood bleed out from the bite.

"I have no more use of you, think this as a warning, don't ever try to mess my relationship with Gray". He spit again and fixed his shirt. "Don't ever talk anything to him or you'll suffer worser circumstances". He then left Natsu crying and naked.

Natsu tried to raise up and fixed his shirt. Tears still falling down from his eyes and look at his arm. He didn't want to care anything. What had been done to him was the worst than ever. He then walked straight to home while still bleeding.

As he reaches home, he knock the door and revealed Mirajane with a worry looks. "Natsu what are you-. She stopped when she saw Natsu's hand bleed. "What happen to you?!", Mirajane quickly took Natsu's in and take his aid kit and and bandage his wounded arm.

"What did happen to you?", Natsu didn't want to say anything as he stay quiet. He made up his mind that he didn't want to say anything about this. After finished bandaging, he went straight to shower and to his bed to forget everything that what happen.

Mirajane just shut herself too because she know Natsu isn't in the mood to tell her everything. So she just let it off and maybe next time she would ask when he's in a good mood.

Natsu tears flowed down again as he look at his bandage. He didn't know why fate was so cruel to him. Why would he was born as a beauty? Why wasn't he was born with ugly looks. He didn't want to remember anything, he wished that he would forget everything on what happen to him today and that raven haired guy.

To Be Continued

Lovedreamsfate: So what happen next would be an ultra surprise as this is not similar to my previous story. This is quite longer than I wrote in previous time. Hehehehhe


	5. What The Hell!

My Pinky Uke!

Chapter:5 (Who The Hell?)

I had to continue it since someone brighten my day up thanks to~PINKhairedBADASS,angel-demon1215,NatsuXLucy,Wolfer,Kat nee-san,XWhiteDragonX (The people who review it :D)

Warning:Sex Scenes(Not for underage),Violence,Kidnapping (I`m just following the Warning from the first chapter)

So here`s go *yawn*

_"You have a nice taste" Jellal said licking Natsu`s milk that was left near his upper walk outside without saying anything leaving Natsu crying._

"Nee-chan,Lucy,Gray..I`m scared.." Natsu was crying,crying because of what happened to new student raped `d always thought the new student was handsome,muscular and tanned skin but he should know those kind of people are dangerous,they only care is their lust for someone`s body especially cute people like him.

He was trying to move but failed as he stumble back on the floor."I couldn`t,this is so hurt!" Natsu was still crying,no matter what effort he make to make sure his life in school goes on smoothly but it never does,all they want is his body."Please someone out there,please save me" he murmur under his breath knowing the fact no one could save him because its already time to go home.

"I`ll guess i`ll sleep here" he said with sad tone as he lay he is able to do his,someone open the door revealing no one than other…"Gray?".

"What are you doing here naked?" Gray was in total shock,first he seen Jellal in a good mood today,second he sees Natsu naked and crying? "Oy what is wrong with you" he was asking but he was also shivering,he knows the fact that Natsu is N-A-K-E-D and yet he keep his lust away for `s struggling from doing something that will make Natsu cry even more.

He help him get up but then fall back since the floor is very slippery."Shimatta" Gray curse himself for being not very helpful."Gray,I'm sorry" Natsu mutter with his watery eyes

In Gray`s mind:_OMG What should I do? He`s so cute now there`s no way I can lose this chance! But what will happen if I did? Will he hate me? Noooo! I wouldn't do something to hurt him!_

"Gray,what is wrong?" Natsu asked with innocent `s mind:_God he`s so cute!._"Gray I don't think you're alright,I mean I know we're situated in this kind of uneasy position but still I think you're not okay with ne? I thought that you could help me,mouh! This is so argghhh I can't even say it!" Natsu screaming like an otaku who lost his manga.

"Natsu,sumimasen I was daydreaming back then,suman" Gray said as he tried to rise back again and this time he did it,he pull Natsu`s wrist and wear him his trousers(A/N:Natsu`s trousers) and clothes."Arigatou Gray" Natsu smiles,as he tried to walk,he stumble back."Shikusho! I'm too weak" Natsu said pick him in a bridal style as they went towards the infirmary room.

"Why,why are you bringing me here,I was fine you know" Natsu hiding his embarassement when all the student was looking at him."Well,you can't walk on your own so I bring you here" Gray said as he push the infirmary room and went in."What is it Gray?" a girl with blue hair and speck was asking them.

"Well Levy he had something well he was raped by someone" Gray said with angry face."Who is it?" Levy asked Natsu who was now trembling."Urmm..Can we..please don't talk about this?" Natsu said as tears went down to his was still scare, terrified and trauma of what happen this day."Okay,I'll keep it a secret from the yeah,Natsu can you please rest and I'll give you medicine for you later" Levy said as she point the bed next to her desk.

"Thank you,Levy" Natsu smiles as he went sleeping on the bed."I'll go to your home to tell your parents,where is your home Natsu" Gray then tell the whole details about the direction of his home and went sleep again."Thanks" Gray said as he open the door and went outside.

Outside the school

"I think I know who rape him,that shitty guy" Gray said running as he follow the same direction as Natsu told Gray's mind is only one person,Jellal Fernandez the guy who is in his first list because he always known Jellal is one of the person that only wants to have sex with people no matter what gender as long as the person is had already rape many person now but mostly he rape men rather than girls because he is afraid that he had to responsible for the child he he could be called Bi-Sexual.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" Gray mutter without people he run and run,he finally found the house that Natsu push the ring button to alarmed the the people inside that there's people outside the door open revealing a girl with white hair and blue eyes. (A/N:I thought maybe it's white rather than silver)"Who are you?" the girl asked."I'm Natsu's friend from school,well Natsu need to stay at school because we have project,there's no need to worry" Gray said."Oh then I'll give his clothes to you okay?" She said running towards Natsu's room to take his clothes.

After 2 minutes past,the girl then came running towards him and give the clothes."Here,by the way what is your name?" the girl asked."I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier,my name is Gray Fullbuster and what is you name?" Gray asked."My name is Lisanna Dragneel,nice to meet you Gray" She smiles."Nice to meet you too,Sister Lisanna" Gray smiles."No need to be so formal,you can call me Sis Lisa" She said."Oh okay,Sis Lisa,I need to go now,he's waiting,so goodbye Sis Lisa" Gray smiles as he run back to school.

At the school

"What is taking him so long?"Levy asked herself as she take a peek then put her hand on Natsu's forehead,trying to take his temperature."Well that's good he doesn't have a fever"Levy said as she relax herself on her comfy ,there was a knock on the door,when Levy turn the knob,she was surprise when she saw two person with mask."Wh-Who are you?" Levy shocked,when she tried to kick one of they're feet,she fell she tried to rise up,one of the guy close her mouth and then lost her consciousness and those two guys went towards Natsu.

Natsu open his eyes,when he saw that two guys,he tried to kick them but failed since he was not really strong and those two guys were huger than that,Natsu was tied down and they close his mouth and nose with a handkerchief and lost his consciousness.

With that,those two guys bring Natsu out.5 minutes after the incident,a guy with dark blue hair showed up,shocked he then tried to move Levy."Levy,Levy wake up!" Gray said moving her."Uh? Gray?" Levy then tried to rise and look on the bed."Where's Natsu?" Levy asked.

To Be Continued

Oh man I'm so tired! *yawn* Anways the one who will read and review this story,I say "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" because you've encourage me to make stories! (I'm the one of the lazy writer) So because you encourage me a lot,I had to continue my story… (haha)


	6. My Pinky Uke Is My Boyfriend!

My Pinky Uke!

Pairing:GrayXNatsu (Yaoi no like no watch! And don't tried to spam! :P)

Warning:Sex scene,Violence,Innapropriate words :)

Chapter 6:My Pinky Uke Is My Boyfriend!

A teenage boy was seen running inside the woods,the skies is clearing,the sun is striking down the teenage boy run and run without even worrying the sunburn that could affect his skin."He went too far this time" he said.

_Flashback_

"_Where's Natsu?" Levy asked to him."Did two guys came here before I came?" Gray asked to make sure his guess were right."Well,yeah,OMG Gray they kidnap him! We should report the police!" Levy panickly picked up on the phone but was stop by Gray."No need,I know who they are I'll go to that place,if I did'nt return tonight,tell them I'm sick" Gray said as he went off rushing leaving Levy in the room alone._

"_I hope you found him sooner Gray" Levy hoped._

_End of flashback_

In the mansion (Jellal's mansion)

"Why are you doing this to me?" Natsu asked teen who was called Jellal was looking sharply on Natsu's body which is now naked.(A/N:Uh Jellal is a pervert)Natsu was tied and he was used to satisfied Jellal's lust."You're cute, why don't we date Natsy-Chan?" Jellal seduce as he touch Natsu's thing."St-Stop! I don't like you!" Natsu was struggling trying to get his hands and want to slap Jellal's face and run."Oh really,then we don't need love to do it,just sex and that" Jellal point at Natsu's thing.

The door shot open revealing the teen boy with darker blue haired with tanned skin and muscular body."JELLAL!" he shout as he run towards Jellal and went on top of him."What did you to Natsu?" Gray angered by Jellal's actions tried to hit but before he able to do that someone stop his left hand before it touch Jellal's face.

"Please stop it Gray-Sama I wish no harm to you,if you do something to my master,I'll will not be thinking twice,please leave this mansion immediately before I harm you" a girl with blue hair but lighter than Gray but dark than Jellal showed up wearing butler's outfit."But Juvia he kidnap my friend! Don't you see that?" Gray point towards Natsu."I clearly saw the situation but Jellal is my master,even his plan is bad or good I'll follow his side" the girl who was called Juvia said.

"Then I'll have to hit girl do I?" Gray smirk and Juvia faces flush red."Let's go!" Gray,in a flash he swipe his left leg to fall her but she manage to avoid it."You're fast" Juvia praised her but she in a flash able to smack Gray's head."Ouch,hmm you're fast too" Gray praised her back.

"Don't underestimate me boy,you know I'm better than you" Juvia give him a fake smile."We'll why don't we put the weight out?" Gray said as he open his shirt revealing his sexy 'face turn to red and she faint from over much stripping."Oyy,are you okay?" Gray asked,he tried to wake her up but failed so in the end he approach Jellal who 'sweatdrop' at Juvia's actions earlier."Damn you Jellal give him back!" Gray shout ."Fine take him back!" Jellal shout.

"HAH?" Gray shout at Jellal's face."He's cute but I'll stole him one day in right ways! We'll see who will win!" Jellal said as he running while crying like a baby."Natsu are you okay?" Gray asked who is now touching Natsu's face."Gray,I-I actually love you!" Natsu said with tears on his face."Natsu…I see..I love you too" Gray smiles.(A/N: Suman I need to quick this story :D)

"Gray-kun" Gray pulled Natsu in a tounge was playing Natsu's Natsu's mind:_Oh god he's doing the French kiss!_ In and out they're tounge was really they finish their breath they pulled out.

"Gray Daisuki!" Natsu hug Gray who was released by Gray."Aishiteru Natsu" Gray said kissing Natsu's neck."Ne Natsu could I have sex with you at my room?" Gray asked making Natsu flushed to red."Fine,I'm already yours now" Natsu smiles as he give a peck kiss on Gray's lips.

At school

"Natsu! You're safe,I'm really worried about you,you know? Levy told me everything but only me know this" Lucy smiles as he hug Natsu tightly."Thank you Lucy" Natsu replied to her while smiling.

"So Natsu why don't we start go to my room,I need homework to do can you help me?" Gray smiles,Natsu flushed to red and nod 'yes'."Why don't we go together?" Lucy smiles but stopped when Gray glare at her."Err,think you guys should go on without me" Lucy and Natsu then go towards Gray's room.

"Ne,Levy I wonder why he glare at me?" Lucy asked Levy who just laughed at her question."Well I don't know that" Levy smiles but only three of them know the real reason…

At Gray's room

"Ahh,Gray-kun that's hurts!" Natsu moan in the room like just a couple of minutes,Gray able to make Natsu moan."Don't worry Natsu,everything will be fine" Gray said as he insert his thing towards Natsu."Ouch,ahh sto-stop it Gray,Gray ahh!" Natsu then hug Natsu as he says "Natsu I'll never let anyone touch you anymore" and kisses and lick on Natsu's body leaving red marks on Natsu's body."Sniff..Gray…" Natsu was exhausted like hell,Gray did take him now.

Forever they'll be together in hard times and good times,they just had make their promise on the starry night.

My Pinky Uke End!

Thanks for reading,this will be the end of the series for My Pinky Uke :D (sounds like anime)

Gray:Woah Natsu why don't we do that? *nosebleed*

Natsu:Like hell I'll do that? *nosebleed*

Lovedreamsfate:Arigatou minna! R & R :) *nosebleed*


End file.
